


invisible string

by secretsongdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: They were James Potter and Lily Evans and when they were together they made something that saved their world.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	invisible string

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/gifts).



> Hey!! So, it’s me and I’m really sorry this wasn’t posted sooner. You asked for fake dating, but I wasn’t able to do that. So I ended up with this. I hope you like it!!!

When the sun went down and the moon rose up, when the full classrooms emptied, and when the curtains around beds were closed, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry let down their guards and behaved opposite of the impressions which followed them during the day. Lily Evans and James Potter were not exempt from this. More often than not– in their seventh year at the prestigious school– they spent the nights in the seventh year boy’s dormitory wrapped around each other, oblivious to the world outside their four-poster. Silencing charms placed on the curtains didn’t let a single sound to clue in the rest of the world to what they were doing. Nobody except them was aware of the happenings in the cocoon of James Potter’s bed.

Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just slept, sometimes they tried to forget, sometimes they showed their love, sometimes they thought, and sometimes they planned. Everything they planned for their future together was spoken in whispers, for it was almost  _ unattainable _ . Something neither of them could be sure about. Something to whispered about. 

* * *

Lily Evans was everything. She was perfect, but she had her flaws. She was clever but missed some important facts. She was a good person, but she could also be the absolute worst. She trusted, but not everyone. She was kind, but not to just anyone. She was simple, but she could be the most complex thing ever. She might fail, but not another time. She was stubborn, but not with who she cared about. She would let you go, but not if you hurt those she loved. She would fight– to kill–, but not every time. She might forgive, but she didn’t forget. She would die, but she would not be forgotten. 

For she left her mark on the world, a splash of colors which dried on the canvas but was still visible. A bright candle which burned out very quickly, with wax dripping down. She left her memory in the hearts of all those who ever met her. As the best friend anyone could ever wish for, as an unconditionally loving person, as an uncommonly kind woman, as an exceptionally talented witch, as a person who stood with her friends treading a dangerous path, even though she was given an easy and safe way out. 

She made her mistakes, but she corrected them. She didn’t expect people to forgive her immediately, or she didn’t expect other people to apologize for her. But she expected them to listen because that’s what she would have done.

Lily Evans herself was a contradiction. And he loved her for it.

* * *

James Potter was an extraordinary puzzle. One that came up with new pieces every time another fit into its place. He was loud. He was arrogant. He was the part of her life she didn’t even know she needed. He filled every single gap, and before long consumed everything in her. He was in her thoughts, in her actions, in her way. He was  _ everywhere _ . And one day without him felt like a day where a part of you is missing. He fought against blood supremacists even though he could easily be one of them. He was extremely competitive. He annoyed her. He riled her up. He showed her things– he  _ made  _ her feel things she didn’t imagine she ever would, atleast not about him anyway. He was reckless when it came to the things he loved. He was impulsive. But he loved. He loved her, his parents, his friends – who became his brothers, Quidditch. And he forgave. He was brave and unwaveringly loyal. He would joke, and he would make people laugh. He didn’t do anything by halves. And she loved everything about him. 

He could tease her, annoy her, and everything – but she loved him, and knew that he loved her too. 

* * *

When they looked at each other, you could see all of that love they held for each other shining in their eyes. Green eyes sparkling brightly, the laugh clearly visible in them, and hazel eyes burning gold with astoundment that she was here – laughing with him. You could feel yourself melting away when they looked at each other – for there was no recognition about the presence of anyone else in the room in their eyes. His gaze smoldered, and hers burned. They held unspoken promises and reassurances, privy to no one but them. You could see the passion for each other lighting up their eyes from across the room. When they looked at each other it felt like you were intruding something, their gaze dark and impatient. 

They always tried to maintain contact with the other. A hand on her back, her hand holding on to his arm, his hand on her shoulder, her hand around his waist, thighs touching, a hand on her thigh, a palm on top of his, fingers looping through hers, a hand tightly gripping his – It was like that contact was their lifeline. 

Yes, they were both almost polar opposites of each other. But when they were together they could do so much more than what they did alone. They could take down anything for the other. Sure, they died when they were young, but they did –  _ accomplished  _ so much more than what others did with a full life. By the rest of the world, they were remembered for being the parents of the Boy-who-lived but only their closest friends knew them as what they were – teenagers who loved each other so much and fought against the Darkest wizard and survived for each other.

And that was exactly what they were. So much in love that they forgot the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Sorry, it was too short :(  
> Find me on Tumblr at [ secretsongdeer ](https://secretsongdeer.tumblr.com/) or at [ life-on-stars ](https://life-on-stars.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
